El regreso del amor
by Eiko Hiwatari
Summary: perdon por el titulo TT pero es k no se me acurria nada. Bueno este fic lo ecribi hace tiempo, espero k os guste. Mimi vuelve de America y se alojara en casa de kari y tai. ¿podra florecer viejos sentimientos?¿podran decirse aquello que siempre han callad


Había un ajetreo en la casa de los Tachikawa en los Estados Unidos. Una chica de pelo rosa estaba tirada en la cama pensando en que le volvería a ver, su madre la señora Tachikawa al percatarse de que ésta no estaba haciendo nada le dijo:

- Mimi, hija, quieres hacer las maletas que dentro de unas horas sale tu avión para Japón.

-Vale mamá- dijo poniéndose en pie y haciendo caso de lo que le había dicho su madre

Mientras terminaba de meter sus últimas cosas en la maleta oyó que sonó el teléfono, pero no le prestó la mayor importancia, ya que pensó que seguramente era su padre diciendo que ya iba para casa para recogerla y llevarla al aeropuerto.

-Mimi, cielo es para ti desde Japón, es Kari.

Mimi se alegró, ya que quería a esa chica como si fuera su propia hermana, y fue corriendo al salón a coger el teléfono

-Kari

-Hola Mimi, te llamaba porque recibí tu carta diciendo que regresabas a Japón

- Sí dentro de unas horas

-Tienes pensado donde te vas a quedar

-Supongo que en un hotel o en casa de Sora

-Lo dudo (con lo que te odia)

- Que?

-No nada, estaba pensando que si no tienes lugar donde quedarte podrías quedarte en mi casa

-Pero Kari no quiero ser una molestia para tus padres…

-Por mis padres no te preocupes, que ellos no van a estar

-Como?

-Je je, se han ido de vacaciones a un balneario y nos hemos quedado Tai y yo solos, así que no te preocupes

-Bueno… vale me has convencido (que suerte vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo)

-Decidido pues, te iré a recoger en el aeropuerto, chao (je je, sabía que no se iba a negar, ahora me toca hacer de celestina, porque con lo cortito que es Tai, que no se entera de nada),

-Chao

Una vez colgó el teléfono se dispuso a terminar su maleta. Al cabo del rato llegó su padre y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto. Y en unas horas ya estaba en Japón esperando a su amiga, cuando al final la divisó

-Perdón por el retraso es que fui al cine con T.K y…

-No pasa nada acabo de llegar

-Bueno nos vamos ya?

-OK

Se subieron al coche y estuvieron hablando durante todo el trayecto, hasta que al final llegaron al bloque de pisos donde la chica vivía. Kari pagó el taxi y subieron hasta la casa, Kari abrió la puerta y entraron, condujo a Mimi hasta la habitación de invitados

-Bueno… no es gran cosa pero espero que te guste, te dejo para que te acomodes. Ah! Se me olvidaba tengo que salir un momento a comprar unas cosillas

-Quieres que vaya contigo? Puedo deshacer el equipaje luego

-No, no hace falta

-Como quieras

Kari salió apresuradamente de la casa y se tropezó con alguien…

-Ay!

-Oh! Perdona, Tai?

-Ah eres tú, a donde vas con tanta prisa

-A comprar unas cosas pasa algo? No habías quedado con Sora?

-Bueno…

-Te ha dado plantón otra vez verdad

-Tanto se nota- dijo sonrojándose

-Lo llevas escrito en la frente, si yo fuera tú cortaría con ella, en realidad yo ya habría cortado con ella hace siglos. Ah! Me van a cerrar, chao hermanito

-Chao

El joven siguió a su hermana con la mirada hasta que la perdió cuando la chica entró el ascensor, el chico siguió su rumbo hacia su casa, cuando entró escuchó un ruido en la habitación de invitados y fue corriendo hacia allí pensando que era un ladrón, pero al entrar y ver aquel rostro que no había visto durante tantos meses, sintió su corazón acelerarse. La chica claro está notó la presencia del joven y se volteó para ver de quien se trataba y al encontrarse con sus ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Mimi… Como tu por aquí…-dijo sin evitar tartamudear

-Ya ves… Pensé en venir unos días a Japón y haceros una visita… Ah! Perdona quieres saber porque estoy en tu casa, Kari se empeño en que me quedara aunque si soy…-no la dio tiempo a terminar la frase

-No, no es eso, al contrario quédate el tiempo que quieras, a mi no me molesta…-dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-ah, estabas deshaciendo la maleta si quieres te ayudo

-no…no ha.. ce.. falta-dijo tartamudeando la joven (arg, Mimi acabas de hacer el mayor ridículo del mundo, va a pensar que soy una borde)

-bueno… lo entiendo-(que proposición mas estúpida, va a pensar que soy un pervertido)-pero… no me vas a rechazar que salgamos después y te invito a algo

-claro!-(no me lo creo me está pidiendo que salga con él, bueno lo que se dice salir no pero… ah! Que me está invitando)

-de verdad? Que bien! Cuando acabes me avisas y nos vamos

Tai abandonó la habitación para dejar a Mimi instalarse, así que se fue a su habitación. Una vez allí se tiró en su cama y empezó a pensar en Mimi

-(joe, que guapa está y eso que solo han pasado tres meses desde que se fue. Soy un tío con suerte voy a salir con una chica guapa y además maja. Mimi es perfecta, un momento que es lo que acabo de pensar, si es verdad, Mimi es guapa pero mi novia es Sora y ahora que lo pienso nunca le he dicho que es guapa y mucho menos que es perfecta, y con Sora nunca me ha pasado lo que me pasa con Mimi, Sora me gusta, no me gustaba, me gustaba cuando éramos pequeños porque se parecía a un chico pero ahora… sí no hay duda a mí ahora me gusta Mimi)

De repente algo sacó a Tai de sus pensamientos…

-Tai… ya terminé- dijo Mimi entrando cuidadosamente en la habitación

-ah, vale en ese caso cojo la cartera y nos vamos, vale?

Cuando estaban en la calle Tai decidió llevar a Mimi a una heladería, debido al calor que hacía, claro que era compresible ya que estaban en pleno agosto

-esta es mi heladería favorita, preparan unos helados y granizados buenísimos

-que es lo que desean jovencitos?- preguntó amigablemente el dependiente

-elige lo que quieras Mimi

-pues… un cucurucho de fresa- dijo después de pensarlo mucho

-en serio?- preguntó Tai

-que tiene de malo- se extrañó Mimi

-no, nada cosas mías. A mí póngame un cucurucho de chocolate- (que bien! Cuando venía con Sora nunca pedía nada porque decía que si tomaba algo engordaría)

Cuando pagaron los helados se dirigieron al parque y se sentaron en un banco en el que daba la sombra

-un que rico está, y con este calor… es lo mejor. Tenías razón es el helado mas bueno que he probado nunca, quieres?

-vale. Ummm que rico la próxima vez elegiré uno como el tuyo

Pasó el rato y una vez que acabaron el helado, estuvieron hablando de los tres últimos meses hasta que llegaron al tema típico

-Oye Mimi tú…-dijo dudoso- tienes novio?

-yo… pues no, ahora mismo no. Pero… me gusta un chico-Mimi comenzaba a ruborizarse

-oh, pues valla-(joe que chasco)

-decías…

-no nada, cosas mías-(buf, por poco meto la pata)

-Tai…-la chica miró al joven-tú… estás con alguien?

-pues yo…

-Tai!- una chica de pelo naranja a la altura de los hombros miraba al chico con cara de enfado

-Sora…-(ahí madre la que se va armar)

-ah, hola Sora-saludó alegremente Mimi a su amiga de la infancia

-nada de hola que hacías con mi novio-respondió una enojada Sora

-tu… novio-Mimi miró confundida a Tai pero en su cara pudo averiguar que la otra chica no mentía

-Mimi, yo… te lo puedo explicar…verás-no le dio tiempo a decir nada más la chica había salido corriendo pero Tai notó que algo mojado había llegado a su mejilla-(está llorando?)-Mimi espera!-el chico no pudo correr algo se lo impedía y ese algo era Sora

-déjala… ya se le pasará- dijo con una amplia sonrisa como si no hubiese pasado nada

Mimi corría desconsoladamente por las calles de camino a casa de Tai no quería permanecer ni un minuto mas en Japón ya nada le retenía allí. Cuando llegó encontró a Kari viendo la tele claro está la pequeña sintió la presencia de la mayor

-oh, donde estabas? Y Tai, lo has visto?. –Kari notó que Mimi había estado llorando, así que se levantó y se acercó a la joven-Mimi que te ha pasado, puedes contármelo, para algo somos amigas no?

-Kari…-Mimi dudó en contarle toda la verdad, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y Kari era como una hermana para ella, sabía que el la pequeña podía confiar-yo…nunca le dije a nadie que me gustaba un chico, y menos que ese chico fuese…

-Tai- concluyó la frase la otra chica

-como lo has sabido!-preguntó extrañada y sorprendida Mimi

-Mimi, soy la mas pequeña-(bueno junto a T.K., claro)-pero no soy tonta y me doy cuenta de las cosas pero…volviendo a lo de antes cuéntame por qué llorabas

Las dos chicas se sentaron en el sofá y Mimi le contó todo lo sucedido entre sollozos

-oh, ya veo, por eso llorabas como una magdalena. Mimi comprendo que estés enfadada con Tai después de todo te ocultó la verdad pero no por eso te tienes que ir de Japón

-Kari, la única razón por la que quería venir a Japón era para estar junto él, y ahora que se que tiene novia, todas mis esperanzas volaron

-pero…

-no hay nada mas que hablar me voy a hacer la maleta me vuelvo a los Estados Unidos- dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación

-ay Mimi. Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que mi hermanito también te quiere

Al cabo del rato Mimi salió con la misma maleta con la que horas antes había deshecho

-Mimi, en serio no puedo hacer nada para que no te vayas

-No Kari, te doy las gracias por haberme acogido aunque solo haya sido por unas horas-se despidió Mimi con una falsa sonrisa

Habían pasado unos minutos y Kari se sentía inútil tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que Mimi se fuese, así que cogió su móvil y llamó a su hermano Tai

Bip…bip…bip…

-que!-contestó un molesto Tai

-Hermano…

-ah, Kari. Perdona es que no estoy de buen humor-respondió Tai intentando calmar a su hermana que parecía muy asustada-que querías?

-Tai…lo intenté, lo juro pero no pude hacer nada-Kari estaba angustiada

-Kari, que pasa no te entiendo de que hablas

-es sobre Mimi

-que! Le ha pasado algo a Mimi?-preguntó un preocupado Tai-(si algo le pasa no me lo perdonaré nunca)

-No, ella está bien…bueno físicamente quiero decir pero…

-pero que…-Tai no aguantaba mas la angustia

-Tai, hermano, Mimi se ha ido de casa, dice que se vuelve a Estados Unidos. Tai, ella te quiere me lo ha dicho a mí, ve a buscarla por favor, solo tú puedes detenerla no hace mucho que salió

En el aeropuerto Mimi había pedido ya un billete para los Estados Unidos. Como para su vuelo todavía quedaba un rato se sentó a ver lo último que vería de Japón, aunque eso fuese el despegar y aterrizar de los aviones. Mientras tanto un chico moreno corría por todo el aeropuerto gritando como un poseso

-(el final no le dije que me gustaba)-pensaba sentada en el sillón del aeropuerto pero un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Mimi!

La joven se levantó, conocía esa voz la había oído muchas veces

-Tai?

El susodicho la vio, Mimi era inconfundible, pálida, ojos castaños claro y por supuesto su melena rosa no pasaba precisamente desapercibida

-Mimi!-dijo el chico llegando a donde se encontraba la joven

-Tai, que haces aquí

-Kari me contó que te ibas a ir y he venido a buscarte para que volvamos a casa- dijo un decidido Tai

-No, no voy a volver-contestó Mimi

-siempre has sido una cabezota, "princesa"

-te dije hace mucho tiempo que no me llamases así

-porque no quieres volver?

-por que no te quiero ver!- dijo dándole la espalda

-pues yo si te quiero ver, hace meses que no nos veíamos y cuando al final llegas…

-la culpa es tuya de que me vaya a ir- dijo Mimi otra vez mirándole a la cara

-que! Mía! Es tuya por no decirme que te gustaba

-cómo! Cómo lo has sabido-(seguro que fue Kari, cuando la va me la cargo)

-eso no importa, sabes por qué te hice la pregunta de si tenías novio en el parque? Pues por una simple razón por que si me decías que no, quería pedirte que fueses mi novia-Tai estaba muy sonrojado pero llevaba tiempo queriendo decirle eso a la joven

-en serio?- Mimi estaba muy confundida esa pregunta la llevaba soñando durante mucho tiempo

-pues claro, sino por que crees que me tomé la molestia de venir corriendo desde el parque hasta aquí eh?

-pero y Sora?-preguntó Mimi pensando en su amiga

-terminé con ella después de que tu salieses corriendo, en realidad tenía que haber terminado con ella hace ya mucho tiempo- le explicó Tai con una amplia sonrisa-bueno…que? aceptas ser mi novia "princesa"?

-claro que sí.-Mimi se le lanzó a los brazos, durante unos instantes se miraron y al final mientras anunciaban el embarque del vuelo a Estados Unidos se besaron dulcemente y cuando terminaron el beso se volvieron a mirar, ambos sonrieron y cuando se comenzaban a separar, Mimi le susurró algo a Tai en el oído-la princesa ha encontrado a su príncipe

Ambos se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron, Tai cogió la maleta en una mano y con la otra tomó la mano de Mimi y así cogidos de la mano se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto para volver a casa

FIN 

By Eiko Hiwatari


End file.
